Final Thoughts
by Malec's Daughter
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS* What were Octavian's final thoughts? Well, wouldn't you like to find out...


**Author's Note**

 **So I was cleaning out my flash drive where I keep all my stories since it was getting full and I found this one-shot that I wrote as a school project. It is super short (only 699 words) and Octavian is a wee bit crazy (read: insane), but I was pretty proud of it so I cleaned it up and here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson; it belongs to the wonderful Rick Riordan.**

 **Updated: 6/25/15**

* * *

 _This is pages 467 – 470_ _Blood of Olympus_ _rewritten. It is Octavian's view of his death. The dialogue is taken straight from the book and so are a few descriptors, but the rest is truly mine._

* * *

I worked quickly, filling the onager with Imperial Gold explosives and readjusting the targeting levers. I was tripping over gears and anchor spikes as I fumbled with the ropes. As I worked, I made sure to keep an eye on the sky. Festus currently held Gaea in his claws.

"Octavian!" I cursed in my head as I heard the sound of Nico di Angelo, the blasted son of Pluto. He would ruin everything! I spun around and backed up against the machine.

"Oh, I see!" My laughter was brittle and a tad insane, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let the son of Pluto steal my glory and I was going to make sure he knew that. "Trying to steal my glory, eh? No, no, son of Pluto. I am the savior of Rome. I was promised!" The blonde next to the son of Pluto raised his hands in what I supposed was a placating gesture.

"Octavian, get away from the onager. It isn't safe." He told me. He acted as if he cared about me and I grew furious.

"Oh course it's not! I will shoot Gaea down with this machine!" I shouted back. I noticed Jason Grace head towards Festus, with Piper McLean, a girl whom I believed to be a daughter of Aphrodite, in his arms. Storm clouds gathered around the former praetor and thunder rumbled; the gods approved, I could tell. I _was_ going to be remembered.

"You see?" I cried. "The gods approve of my actions!"

"Jason is making that storm. If you fire the onager, you'll kill him, and Piper, and-" I interrupted Nico before he could finish. Of course he'd think _Jason_ made that storm, but I knew better. I knew it was my signal from the gods. It told of their acceptance of my plan and killing the ex-praetor and his little girlfriend would be a side bonus.

"Good! They're traitors! All traitors!" I yelled at Nico.

"Listen to me," the blonde tried to reason with me. "This is _not_ what Apollo would want. Besides, your robes are-"

"You know nothing, _Graecus_!" I spat out as I grabbed the release lever. "I must act before they get any higher. Only an onager such as this can make the shot. I will singlehandedly-" Michael interrupted me, coming from wherever he was fighting.

"Centurion," he said. He stumbled as he walked and he carried a shield and sword, but I didn't care. He was here; my most loyal servant was here and he'd keep them away so that I could have my glory.

"Michael!" I shrieked gleefully. "Excellent! Guard me while I fire this onager. Then we will kill these _Graeci_ together!" Michael looked at me, considering me. Then he turned to look at the sky. He saw Festus and he scowled at Nico as the son of Pluto readied his sword.

"Are you certain, Octavian?" How dare he question my orders! I am his boss! I vouched for him and he dare question me!?

"Yes!" I ordered.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes, you fool!" I shouted angrily. "I will be remembered as the savior of Rome. Now keep them away while I destroy Gaea!"

"Octavian, don't," the blonde pleaded. "We can't allow you-"

"Will, we can't stop him," Nico told him. I was shocked he would stand with me, but I didn't care. He was on my side and I would be the savior. Everyone would remember me and I would become praetor.

"That's right, son of Pluto. You are helpless to stop me! It is my destiny! Kahale, stand guard!"

"As you wish," the son of Venus moved to guard me. "Centurion, do what you must." I turned to release the catch.

"A good friend to the last," I said. "Good-bye, Gaea! Good-bye, Jason Grace the traitor!" I cut the wire with my augur's wire and was shocked when I flew into the air. 'My robes!' I realized with a start. 'I must've caught my robes!'

I screamed as I flew through the air, my entire body on fire. My final thought before I was sent to Lord Pluto's realm was: 'At least I will be remembered.'

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **For those of you reading** ' _ **And That's How' and 'Tale of the Orphan Pirates'**_ **I promise I will update soon. I've just been really busy and haven't had time to sit down and have a writing session. It normally takes me an hour or two to write the next chapter, so until I find that time I will not update. Sorry!**

 **Until next time,  
Malec's Daughter**


End file.
